Void Singer/Map
Special map for the Void Singer event. There are 5 stages with 5 free attempts daily. These stages do not require to complete. Complete these stages to collect Dimension Cubes . You can reset the attempts for 30 each. You will get different amounts depending on your letter score. A will give you 5 , an gives 3 , a gives 2 , a gives 1 , and a gives 0 but will not deduct attempts. If you score within the specified range, you will trigger the Field Reverse effect. Triggering it will give you 6 . 1 - Strange Invitation * Score Requirement: 15,000 to 25,000 points higher than opponent * Style: Gorgeous, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool * Tags: Future * Drops: Litchi Smoothie Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0/edit# * Nikki: Look, Momo! I got an online invitation to a concert, and it looks really cool! It says Click the link below to enter the concert’ ... * Momo: What link? Don’t click on anything you’re not sure about! You might accidentally download some weird viruses... * (But before Momo can finish her words, a beam of light shoots out from the computer, surrounding Nikki and Momo. A long-haired girl wearing headphones appears on the screen) * (She stretches her arms out and, unbelievably, they come out of the screen and touch Nikki!) * (As soon as the girl’s hands make contact with her, the room is filled with a dazzling light, making Nikki and Momo shut their eyes tightly) * (When the light subsides, they open their eyes and find themselves in a new, strange place!) * Momo: Oh no! You see what happens when you click on random stuff from the web?! * Nikki: What happened? Where are we? * Momo: It looks like...some sort of magical cube? Some strange, cube-like structure with transparent walls! * (Nikki touches the transparent walls with her hand and, to her surprise, her hand passes through it like the girl from before!) * Nikki: What on earth... is going on here! * Momo: Nikki, look below! It’s Dimension Square from Ruin Island! Our minds must have been brought here by Ruin technology. * Nikki: So that means...we can feel and think like normal, but we are no longer in the material world? * Momo: Yeah, just like in those sci-fi movies! I’ve never seen technology this advanced before! * (The cube suddenly begins to shine, as lights of various colors flash and intertwine within its center) * Host: Dear friends, welcome to our grand music contest held here, in the Music Cube of Ruin Island! During the first half of our competition, the Supersonic, Hemis, took first place! * (Hemis, standing to the left of the host, nods to the audience. Her fans and supporters cheer loudly, with some veen holding up magical squares projecting images of her) * Nikki: That girl looks like the one who appeared on my screen after I opened the link… * Momo: Nikki, look! The colors of the magic squares around us are changing! This is Hemis’ side! * Host: However, the support rates are very close. Will ‘Nebula Echo’ Kaiser from the technological crystallization of Ruin Island overtake in the second half? Let’s wait and see! * (Kaiser, standing to the right of the host, waves her arms towards the audience, to which the audience responds to with screams and magic squares) * Momo: These squares are so cool! They even have these special vibration effects that respond to sound waves! * Nikki: Yeah, there’s so much high-tech stuff we’ve never seen before in here. * Momo: We don’t get to come to Ruin often, so let’s go take a look around! Change into some futuristic clothing and let’s go, Nikki! 2 - Superconic * Score Requirement: 25,000 to 35,000 points higher than opponent * Style: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool * Drops: Ordinary Canvas Shoes Expand to read the script. * (As the intermission comes to an end, spectators begin waving virtual banners and particle beams of different colors excitedly as they cheer for their favored contestant) * Cali: This is Amphithea News, live from the scene! ‘Supersonic’ Hemis is coming to Ruin and is challenging mankind! Ruin Island accepts it and begins an exciting battle! Hemis has sent invitations to all digital terminals across Miraland! Just click the link to enter the virtual auditorium, so don’t miss it! * Momo: Hey, isn’t that Cali? * Nikki: Cali! * Cali: Nikki, Momo, you’re here too! * Momo: Well, we didn’t really have a choice; we were brought here before we knew what was going on. Also, what’s up with these bracelets? * (Right at this moment, Hemis begins to sing. Her elegant and ethereal voice pervades the Music Cube, as beautiful and mysterious as the starry night sky) * Momo: Huh? The particle beam coming from the bracelet changed colors just now… * Cali: It changes with different songs. Spectators choose the music concepts that they like using this bracelet, and must vote for one of the contestants if they wish to leave the cube. * (With the flow of Hemis’ songs, the color of cube changes constantly, as a vast and silent universe is projected upon its particle walls) * (The cube appears to travel through space serenely, like a planet in orbit. Everyone is mesmerized by Hemis’ heavenly voice) * Cali: Her singing is so wonderful! * Supporters of Hemis: That’s right! A vote for Hemis is a vote for musical revolution, so please lend her your support as she ushers in the greatest era of music in human history! * (As Hemis finishes her song, the audience is still lost in reverie) * (Suddenly, Hemis’ squares start flashing wildly. The lights in the Cube explode in a blaze of color, as Kaiser steps onto the stage and begins her performance!) * Momo: Wow, so bright! I can’t even open my eyes! * Cali: Quickly! Change into some light clothing and let’s go to the other area! 3 - Nebula Echo * Score Requirement: 10,000 to 20,000 points higher than opponent * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool * Tags: European, Evening Gown * Drops: Oceanhorn-Top Expand to read the script. * Momo: This magic square is grey. It probably won’t be disturbed by sound waves. * Nikki: Well, let’s just stay here and rest for a while. * Supporters of Kaiser: But you have to listen to the Kaiser’s song! Her voice is the collection of sound frequencies of hundreds of amazing, talented singers. Her singing is out of this world! * Nikki: Wait, does that mean that Kaiser is a singer synthesized using Ruin technology? * Supporters of Kaiser: Correct! Hemis wants to start a musical revolution in Miraland, but we disagree with her ideas on music. For that reason, we launched the Nebula Echo program, and created Kaiser! As one of the greatest projects in Ruin’s musical history, Kaiser shall represent humankind as she battles with Hemis! * Momo: Are you also one of Kaiser’s voices? * Supporters of Kaiser: Yes. We may not sing as perfectly as Hemis, but we still want to convey our heart-felt song to the world. Kaiser’s songs are filled with such vigor and enthusiasm, they get spread around the web like wildfire. * (The particles in the bracelet bounce around, projecting images of Miraland’s people on its particle walls. IN these images, people can be seen laughing, crying…) * (The magic square beneath Nikki’s feet gradually begins to vibrate and change colors as it reacts to the sound waves coming from Kaiser’s song) * Nikki: Kaiser’s singing really moves you, too! * Momo: Both of them are such excellent singers...Argh! Such a tough choice! * Supporters of Kaiser: Still on the fence, huh? Why don’t we have a quick battle using Pigeon Kingdom nobility outfits. If I win, you have to vote for Kaiser! 4 - Between Choices * Score Requirement: 20,000 to 30,000 points higher than opponent * Style: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool * Tags: Rock * Drops: Gourds Expand to read the script. * (As Hemis and Kaiser continue their fierce battle, the colors of the magic squares constantly shift between their two sides) * Momo: Kaiser’s in the lead right now...no, now Hemis has caught up... Man, these two are almost evenly matched! * Kaja: This is getting more and more interesting. It’s anyone’s guess as to who will win! * Nikki: Kaja! You’re here for the concert, too! * Kaja: Of course! How could I miss such a splendid duel? * Momo: So who are you rooting for? * Kaja: I’m not entirely sure. Hemis’ song is perfect, something beyond the ken of humankind...but Kaiser’s song is unique in its own way, too. As a musician, uniqueness and perfection are two things we must never stop pursuing, so this makes it really hard for me. * Momo: Hemis is perfect and harmonious, whereas Kaiser is more raw and energetic...To be honest, they’re both amazing! Why must I choose between the two?! * (The battle reaches its climax with Kaiser and Hemis singing together. Hemis’ musical mastery and measured melodies projects neat and harmonious lines across the magic squares, while Kaiser’ song, overflowing with the dreams and ambitions of young girls across the land, fills the spaces between the lines with dazzling colors) * (The picture on the particle walls changes, as bracelets sparkle like the Milky Way. The cube fills with lights, illuminating the sky and the stars, the earth and its oceans) * Supporters of Hemis: Welcome to the musical revolution! * Supporters of Kaiser: Freedom and life reign supreme! * Kaja: The atmosphere in here is charged like lightning! Nikki, change into a rock star outfit and go enjoy the concert! 5 - Fantasy Finale * Score Requirement: 5,000 to 15,000 points higher than opponent * Style: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm * Tags: Winter * Drops: Apricot Leaves Expand to read the script. * (The scores displayed on a holographic screen increase rapidly, but the two remain almost even in votes) * Momo: Today will certainly be a pivotal point in Miraland’s music history. Choose carefully, Nikki! * Nikki: But which do I choose? I like them both so much! This is hard… * Host: The final countdown has begun! Who will be our winner today: Hemis or Kaiser? Cast your vote now! * Momo: So much pressure! * Hemis: There’s no need to wait for a result. I propose a truce. * Momo: Wait, what? Did I hear her right? A truce?!? * (After a brief moment of silence, the audience begins to murmur about what they just heard. The color of Hemis’ magic squares begin to fade) * Hemis: My civilization believes that absolute harmony is essential for the existence of music. That is why we pursue perfect algorithms in our musical works. Allowing human emotion to interfere with the creation of music naturally destabilizes the harmony that we hold in such high esteem. So I could not agree with you. But after my battle with this human singer...I believe that perhaps music may have a different form, and I must respect that rationality. * Kaiser: Right? Isn’t it great for music to be so full of romance? Beautiful music can’t be scored or quantified; isn’t it enough if it can move our listeners and make them happy? * Hemis: I still hold fast to my own ideas, but you’ve helped me see music in a new light. Thank you, Kaiser. * Kaiser: Likewise! To have experienced such advanced, detailed music techniques will also be a great help in the development of my people’s music! * Hemis: I shall be returning to my planet now. My dear Miraland friend, I hope you will always stay true to yourselves, and strive to create even better music. Farewell! * Kaiser: (Waving to Hemis as she turns away) Same to you! You’re welcome in Miraland any time! * (After Hemis leaves, the Music Cube vanishes and the spectators are transported back to Ruin’s Dimension Square) * Nikki: I wonder when Hemis will be back again...I’m already looking forward to her next concert with Kaiser. * Momo: Achoo! It’s so cold here! They keep the temperature low here to prevent the machines in Ruin from overheating. Change into some warm clothes, and let’s hurry home! References Category:Events Category:Event Maps Category:Void Singer